The Dream Walker - Bagian Pertama : Life
by Crypt14
Summary: Wonwoo seorang dream walker yang bertemu dengan seseorang dimasa lalunya - Mingyu - dalam permainan yang dibuat oleh pemerintah kota tempatnya tinggal. Konflik, fakta hingga hilangnya kepercayaan membawa Wonwoo pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya mengenai sosok seorang Kim Mingyu dimasa lalunya. Mingyu x Wonwoo
1. Bagian satu : Life

The Dream Walker – bagian pertama : Life

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

 _Hidup dan dunia, adalah dua hal yang tidak akan pernah satu pun orang ketahui sesuatu yang akan terjadi didalamnya. Penuh kontradiksi, dan kejadian yang tidak selalu berada dalam kotak pengharapan. Dua hal yang terlalu menakutkan untuk di telusuri, dipahami secara mendetail. Manusia, makhluk yang tidak dapat diprediksi dalam segala sudut. Makhluk yang jauh lebih menakutkan ketika kau mengetahui sisi terdalam seseorang. Apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang manusia pada manusia lainnya._

Wonwoo menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang tampak sedikit berdebu, setelahnya membuang arah pandangnya kembali. Helaan nafas berat menguar dari belah bibirnya yang tampak kemerahan, sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu. Mengusap wajahnya sejenak, meraih mantel yang tersampir dibadan bangku kayu tak jauh darinya. Melangkah keluar dari tempat tinggalnya yang tampak begitu kumuh. Pria itu melangkah, menyusuri setiap jalan kota yang terlihat begitu berantakkan. Menelusupkan kedua tangannya kedalam mantel panjangnya mencoba mengusir rasa dingin yang sedari tadi terasa menggigit tulangnya. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat, kedua matanya memandang lekat pada seorang remaja di yakininya seusianya. Bertemu paandang sejenak pada kedua manik remaja tersebut, setelahnya kembali mengayunkan langkahnya. Wonwoo selalu menanamkan sikap acuh tak acuh pada siapapun dikota tempatnya hidup saat ini. Pria muda itu terlalu muak sebenarnya untuk tetap berada didalam lingkup pemerintahaan yang selalu mengekang. Mereka kelaparan, kesulitan namun pemerintah kota seakan tak menggubris jeritan rakyatnya. Langkahnya kembali terhenti tepat didepan sebuah gerbang megah dihadapannya. Sejenak memandang kosong pada benda itu, sebelum dorongan cukup keras menyentuh punggungnya. Helaan nafas kembali menguar, Wonwoo kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Semakin mengeratkan mantel yang dikenakannya.

Ia terdiam, berdiri diantara barisan yang telah dibuat oleh petugas. Berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Manik matanya memandang kearah podium yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Seseorang yang ia kenali berdiri dengan angkuhnya disana, berceloteh mengenai harapan yang terdengar sebagai _nonsense_ ditelinganya mengenai kehidupan yang lebih baik, dunia yang lebih baik. Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia merasa nyaris muntah setiap kali menangkap janji palsu yang sudah didengarnya sejak ia berumur 8 tahun. "Kehidupan yang lebih baik? Cih! _Bullshit_!" gumamnya pelan. Beberapa orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya menoleh sejenak, setelahnya kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Seperti yang kalian tau apa alasan kalian berdiri disini saat ini." Wanita didepan sana masih berujar pada _microphone_ , meninggalkan gemaan yang terdengar disetiap sudut tempat itu. "Pagi ini, kami akan kembali memilih sepuluh remaja pemberani yang akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk berperang bersama kami. Sebagai bukti pengabdian pada kota demi mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi." Ujarnya kembali. Sorakkan terdengar memenuhi setiap sudut tempat. Wonwoo tak bergeming, hanya menatap kosong. "Aku akan memanggil satu persatu prajurit yang terpilih untuk mengikuti tahap latihan tahun ini. Prajurit pertama, Wen Junhui." Wonwoo merubah arah pandangnya menuju seorang pemuda yang berdiri diseberang barisannya. Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu terlihat melangkah tanpa ragu menuju podium. Berdiri pada tempat yang telah disediakan untuk setiap prajurit yang terpilih. "Prajurit kedua yang akan turut bergabung bersama kami, Yoon Junghan." Setelahnya pria dengan surai panjang keemasaan yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Wonwoo beranjak menuju tempat itu pula. Wanita itu terus menyebutkan urutan setiap orang yang masuk dalam daftar calon prajurit. Tersisa 2 tempat lagi, entah mengapa Wonwoo selalu berharap namanya tidak berada pada daftar urutan, sesuatu yang berada dalam dirinya membuatnya takut untuk bergabung bersama permainan konyol yang sudah dibuat oleh pemerintah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Wonwoo tau, kata _berperang_ itu hanya alibi yang digunakan wanita itu untuk suatu hal yang disebut saling membunuh. Mereka tidak benar-benar berperang melawan musuh, namun berperang melawan penduduk kotanya sendiri. Cara picik yang digunakan pemerintah untuk mengurangi angka penduduk yang hidup dikota itu. Tidak ada pemenang atau apapun didalamnya, mereka hanya di adu sampai keseluruhan dari mereka mati dan orang terakhir yang hidup seingat Wonwoo akan ikut menyusul menjemput kematiannya juga, dengan cara apapun.

"Prajurit kesembilan yang akan turut bergabung, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo menoleh, menatap pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan yang keluar dari barisan bagian timur darinya. Ia mengernyit sejenak saat menatap lekat wajah pria yang terasa sangat asing untuknya. Kota ini tidak terlalu besar sehingga Wonwoo yakin bahwa pemuda itu tidak pernah sekalipun dilihatnya. Ia berdiri tepat disamping prajurit lainnya, setiap orang yang berada dibarisan itu tidak sedikitpun terlihat resah. Wonwoo memahami mengapa mereka bersikap seperti itu, karena bagi setiap remaja yang hidup dikotanya sadar mereka tidak memiliki masa depan yang harus dipertahankan sehingga setiap satu dari mereka akan dengan senang hati menjadi _binatang_ yang diadu oleh pemerintahaan. Menjadi tontonan menyenangkan bagi para petinggi kota.

"Dan untuk tempat terakhir sebagai prajurit yang akan bergabung bersama kami, Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo terdiam, kedua manik matanya membulat sempurna. Ia merasa dunianya seketika berputar didepan matanya saat wanita didepan sana menyebutkan namanya. Nafasnya terasa tercekat tepat dipangkal tenggorokkannya. "Jeon Wonwoo, bisakah kau maju untuk bergabung bersama prajurit terpilih lainnya." Wonwoo menoleh kesetiap sisi tubuhnya, menelan salivanya sulit. Perlahan melangkah keluar dari barisannya. Setiap pasang mata yang berada ditempat itu memandang lekat kearahnya. Pemuda itu seakan ingin kabur dari tempatnya saat ini namun ia tau, hal itu akan terlihat konyol. Ia tidak ingin mati dengan cara bodoh. Wonwoo mengambil tempat disamping pria bernama Mingyu tadi, kembali menelan salivanya sulit. Buliran keringat tampak turun dari pelipisnya, pemuda itu bukan mengkhawatirkan permainannya namun sesuatu yang berada didalam dirinya yang sudah disembunyikannya selama ini. Sesuatu yang akan mengancam hidupnya.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan cara permainannya. Pertama kalian akan dilatih selama satu minggu untuk mengasah kemampuan kalian dalam membunuh. Setelahnya kami akan mengadakan simulasi lapangan dimana akan ada beberapa dari orang terbaik kami yang akan kami sebar untuk memburu kalian. Pada titik itu kalian bisa bekerja sama, atau melakukannya secara individual kami tidak terlalu mementingkan cara yang kalian gunakan. Setelahnya akan ada tahapan ketiga dimana pada tahap ini kalian diminta untuk tidak menggunakan logika ataupun perasaan, _just do it_. Dan tahapan terakhir dari permainan ini, kami akan menyebar kalian dalam satu tempat dimana kalian harus saling memburu satu sama lain. Lakukan apapun untuk memburu, hinggal hanya tersisa satu dari kalian yang bertahan. Dan orang terakhir yang hidup itu adalah pemenang dari permainan ini." Ujar wanita tadi menjelaskan. Kesepuluh pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, setelahnya suara decihan terdengar jelas dari belah bibir pria bersurai hitam yang berdiri tak jauh dari Wonwoo. "Pemenang? Aku sedikit ragu dengan kata itu." Ucapnya seraya menyeringai pada wanita dihadapannya. Wanita itu tertawa ringan, menatap lekat Seungcheol yang masih menyeringai padanya. "Aku rasa kau sangat mengerti arti _pemenang_ yang aku maksudkan, Choi Seungcheol. Kau berasal dari utara kota ini jika aku tidak salah menebak." Seungcheol menatap tajam wanita dihadapannya, kembali mendecih keras. "Bangsat seperti kalian, benar-benar sangat ingin aku hancurkan rahang mu itu." Ujarnya jelas yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman penuh arti dari wanita dihadapannya. Wonwoo terdiam, pemuda itu tampak tak berniat membuka mulutnya. Pikirannya sudah terlalu berkelumit dengan segala hal tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia tak berhenti menunjukkan raut wajah resah sejak tadi. "Baiklah, silahkan pergi ke tempat istirahat yang sudah kami sediakan untuk kalian. Besok pagi, kegiatan awal pelatihan kalian akan dimulai. Simpan tenaga kalian, dan nikmati istirahat kalian malam ini."

.

"Aku rasa dia benar-benar orang paling gila yang pernah aku temui." Ujar Seokmin seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. Manik matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit ruangan yang terasa seperti penjara baginya. "Oh, aku rasa kita harus berkenalan terlebih dulu. Lee Seokmin, penduduk dari timur kota." Ia tersenyum lebar, menenggelamkan kedua matanya dalam senyumnya. "Minghao, aku juga datang dari timur kota." Balas pemuda dengan surai keriting yang berada diseberang ranjang Junghan. Melemparkan senyumannya yang terlihat polos pada Seokmin. "Kim Mingyu, aku berasal dari selatan kota." Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu, menatap sejenak pria berkulit _tan_ itu. "Kau dari selatan?" ujar Wonwoo mengintrupsi aktivitas Mingyu. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu mengangguk seraya melemparkan senyumannya. "Kau juga berasal dari selatan?" Wonwoo tampak segera menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada ranjang yang didudukinya. "Aku dari barat kota." Ujarnya pelan.

"Aku heran, untuk apa kalian saling menyapa satu sama lain padahal kalian tau nantinya kita akan saling membunuh." Seungcheol menatap setiap orang yang berada diruangan itu dengan pandangan malas. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok yang berada dibelakangnya. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, menunggu jawaban dari orang yang berada diruangan itu. "Memang apa yang salah dari berkenalan. Meskipun nantinya kita akan saling membunuh satu sama lain aku fikir itu tidak salah, setidaknya hal seperti ini menandakan bahwa kita bukan musuh yang sebenarnya, bukan?" Lee Chan, pria termuda dari mereka berujar. Memandang pada setiap orang disana berusaha mencari kebenaran atas sanggahannya. Vernon mengangguk pasti, menanggapi ucapan seseorang yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu. "Dia benar, dengan begini kita tidak terlihat seperti musuh yang sebenarnya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya saling mengenal." Seungcheol kembali berdecih, membuang arah pandangnya sejenak setelahnya memandang lekat Wonwoo. "Hey kau!" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk menatap kosong ranjang yang didudukinya. Menatap lekat Seugcheol yang melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya. "Pecundang." Ujar Seungcheol kembali, melemparkan seringaian pada Wonwoo yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apa maksud mu?" balas Wonwoo tak mengerti. "Kau akan jadi orang pertama yang mati di arena, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aku rasa kau sedikit keterlaluan." Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai coklat kemerahan yang sejak tadi tampak tak bergeming dari atas ranjangnya. Jisoo, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis menanggapi cara pandang Seungcheol. Merubah posisinya menjadi duduk disisi ranjangnya. "Kita bukan musuh disini, jadi berhentilah bersikap seakan kita adalah musuh. Kau ingat kita berada didalam sini hanya karena paksaan, atau jangan-jangan kau memang menganggap serius semua permainan ini?" Ucap Jisoo, senyuman masih belum luntur dari bibirnya. Kedua manik matanya memandang Seungcheol berani. Seungcheol terkekeh pelan setelahnya raut wajahnya berubah mengeras. "Berhenti berkata yang tidak perlu, aku bisa saja menarik keluar kerongkongan mu dan melemparkannya pada kumpulan anjing liar diluar sana." Seluruh pemuda didalam ruangan itu terdiam, suasa terasa tegang namun Jisoo pemuda itu tertawa pelan. Menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya perlahan, balik memandang Seungcheol dengan tatapan tajam. "Sebuah ancaman? Kau tidak membuatku takut sama sekali."

"Bangsat kau!" Seungcheol nyaris berlari untuk menghajar Jisoo jika saja pemuda itu tidak dihentikan oleh Jun yang berada disampingnya. Pemuda itu mencengkram keras lengan Seungcheol mencoba menahan pria itu agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh. "Singkirkan tangan mu." Jun tak bergeming, pemuda itu hanya menatap Seungcheol dengan alis bertaut. Seungcheol mencoba menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Jun namun usahanya sedikit terasa sia-sia. "Berhenti jika kau tidak ingin aku meremukkan lengan mu sekarang juga." Seungcheol terdiam, setelahnya Jun melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali menuju ranjangnya. "Kita harus beristirahat, aku rasa tenaga kita akan terkuras cukup banyak besok, jadi berhentilah saling menyerang satu sama lain. Jika salah satu dari kalian ingin menyerang lakukan itu di arena nanti, bukan ditempat ini." Ujar Jun kembali.

.

.

"Selamat pagi untuk kalian. Apakah kalian tidur dengan nyenyak semalam?" Tidak ada yang bergeming, kesepuluh pemuda itu hanya menatap pada wanita dihadapan mereka. Tak ada yang berniat menjawab basa-basi yang dilemparkan oleh wanita itu. Ia tertawa kecil. "Aku artikan dengan jawaban _ya_. Baiklah, ini adalah hari pertama pelatihan kalian, aku ingin melihat bagaimana kemampuan personal kalian. Jadi, siapa yang bersedia menjadi orang pertama yang men-demo-kan kemampuan kalian?" Kesepuluhnya masih terdiam ditempatnya, tak lama Lee Chan pria termuda diantara kelompoknya beranjak maju meraih sebuah busur dan anak panah yang berada diatas meja tak jauh darinya. Membidikkan anak panah itu dengan cepat kearah sisi kiri dari kepala wanita tadi hingga nyaris mengenai daun telinganya. Ia tersenyum lebar setelahnya dan kembali menuju tempatnya. Wanita tadi kembali tertawa pelan, menepuk kedua telapak tangannya. "Kemampuan memanah yang _sangat_ baik. Kau membuatku cukup terkesan." Ucapnya. "Itu belum seberapa, kau akan lebih terkesan saat anak panah itu menancap tepat ditengah-tengah dahimu." Balasnya dengan senyuman yang masih menggantung disudut bibirnya. Junghan terkekeh pelan seraya melirik Lee Chan dari sudut matanya. "Begitu 'kah? Kau benar-benar mengesankan. Selanjutnya siapa yang…" ucapan wanita itu terhenti tepat saat ujung mata pisau menancap disisi kanan dari kepalanya, sedikit melukai daun telinganya. Junghan menyeringai penuh arti pada wanita itu. "Aku sedikit meleset sepertinya." Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. Wanita itu tampak mengeraskan raut wajahnya, menyeka darah segar yang mengalir keluar dari luka robekkan kecil ditelinga kanannya. "Kalian berusaha menjadikan ku target?"

"Kenapa tidak? Bukan 'kah akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau terlibat dalam permainan yang kau buat sendiri?" Seungcheol berucap, pemuda itu melemparkan tatapan merendahkan pada wanita yang menjadi pimpinan dikotanya itu. Wanita itu mendecih pelan, menatap balik Seungcheol dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kalian perlu diajarkan mengenai _attitude_ yang baik sepertinya." Setelahnya pekikkan keras terdengar diruang pelatihan itu. Setiap pasang mata disana menatap ngeri pada Seungcheol yang kini tersungkur diatas lantai dengan luka robekkan besar yang menganga pada lengannya. Darah segar mengalir dengan deras dari luka itu. Pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu meringis keras menekan lukanya. "Mulai sekarang aku ingatkan pada kalian untuk bersikap seperti _anjing manis_ padaku jika kalian tidak ingin mati sebelum muncul di arena." Para pemuda itu tak bergeming. Pandangan mereka hanya tertuju pada wanita itu, raut ketakutan tidak dapat ditampikkan dari setiap manik mata mereka. "Jadi, siapa yang ingin menunjukkan kemampuannya lagi?"

.

.

"Hey." Wonwoo menoleh, menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya. Melemparkan senyuman tipis pada pria yang kini beranjak menujunya. Semilir angin malam menerpa kulitnya, menerbangkan ujung-ujung surai caramel miliknya. "Kau tidak tidur?" Wonwoo menggeleng, kembali menatap hamparan kotanya dari balkon kamar mereka. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri?" Mingyu, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Aku juga tidak bisa tertidur. Oh, kemampuan mu dalam bertahan siang tadi bagus juga. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak berusaha menyerang balik?" Wonwoo kembali merubah arah pandangnya menuju pemuda yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Sejenak menatapnya lekat. "Aku tidak bisa menyerang."

"Tidak bisa?" Wonwoo mengangguk, kembali membuang pandangannya dari Mingyu. "Aku tidak pernah memukul orang seumur hidup ku, jadi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya menyerang balik." Ujarnya. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang, mengeratkan genggamannya pada besi penyangga yang terasa begitu dingin ditelapak tangannya. "Kau harus belajar menyerang, kau tidak bisa selamanya bertahan tanpa menyerang. Itu akan merepotkan dirimu sendiri." Wonwoo kembali menghela nafasnya, terkekeh pelan. "Kau mau mengajarkan ku kalau begitu? Aku lihat kemampuan bertarung mu sangat baik." Mingyu tersenyum tipis, menatap lekat manik mata pria dihadapannya. "Tentu, aku akan membantu mu."

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Wonwoo kembali sibuk menatap hamaparan kota kelahirannya yang tampak begitu hancur, ia tidak ingat bagaimana semua kehancuran itu bermula yang ia sadari hanya saat pemerintahan baru datang dengan segala peraturan bodoh dan konyolnya. Membuat kelaparan dan kehancuran dikotanya. Hanya itu yang dapat direkam oleh ingatannya. Ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, membuat kepulan asap samar diudara. "Mingyu." Panggilnya membuat pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya menoleh menatapnya seraya berdehem pelan sebagai tanggapan. "Apa kau fikir kita akan selamat?" Mingyu terdiam sejenak, setelahnya mengarahkan tatapannya pada hamparan kota juga. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" balasnya pelan. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, mencengkram besi penyangga itu kembali. "Apa kau juga akan membunuhku saat di arena nanti?" Ujarnya seraya menatap kearah Mingyu yang balik ditatap oleh pemuda itu. Keduanya terdiam sejenak hingga Mingyu melemparkan senyumannya pada pria berkulit putih disampingnya itu.

"Tidak, tapi aku akan melindungi mu."

* * *

chit chat wif Crypt14 : I'm coming backkkkkkkkkkkkkk! wkwk wif new ff. Tapi masih pake pairing meanie x'D yah maklumin sih ya ya ya aku hard shipper mrk ewewew x'D oiya ff ini inspired by hunger games and divergent movie, film fav'a om cuming x'D jd klo alur'a mirip2 yah maklum nmaa juga inspired ya xD. Curcol dikit ah sol ff chernobyl kemarin yg teryata bnyak yg nggak percaya udh tamat ya xD itu asli udah tamat kok aslinya juga aku nggak ridho tamat'a begitu jd aku nguyuh2 /? om cuming buat bkinin extra chapter dan pualah! udh ada loh aku udh dbuatin sma om cuming tinggal aku kembangin dan puala! jd deh wkwk tapi aku post nanti ya xD. Ini ff baru yg aku maksud kmrn sejujur'a aku suka pke bgt sma karakter wonwoo d'ff ini asli yah bkin ya gitu deh~~~~ x'D ini masih bagian pertama, aku mau liat respon'a kalo baik aku lanjut posting tp klo nggak aku nggak lanjut x'D oh iya siapa yg **JEONGCHEOL** shipper disini? aku mau buatin mrk ff oneshoot tp agak takut x'D takut nggak pd suka xD. udah ah basa basinya, leave your review ya dear stay tune on my channel and thx dear xD


	2. Bagian dua : Mental Holocaust

The Dream Walker – bagian pertama : Life

Story telling by : Crypt14

Story idea by : Cuming

* * *

Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya perlahan, membiasakan kedua retina kecoklatannya untuk menerima cahaya yang terbias dari lampu ruang tidurnya. Ia membangkitkan tubuhnya, menatap pada ruang kosong disekelilingnya. Menurunkan tubuhnya dari kasur bertingkat yang menjadi tempatnya tertidur sejak kemarin malam. Pria berkulit putih itu masih memandang sekitarnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Kemana yang lain?" gumamnya. Perlahan ia menjejakkan kakinya keluar ruang tidurnya. Mengayunkan langkahnya menuju ruangan yang diketahuinya sebagai ruang latihan ia bersama beberapa orang yang terpilih dalam permainan. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, menatap kosong pada barisan orang-orang yang dikenalnya sejak kemarin. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua mata sipitnya masih menatap lekat pada barisan ke-9 temannya yang tampak begitu kaku. Dihadapan mereka berdiri pula orang-orang yang tidak Wonwoo kenal tengah menangis dengan iba seakan memohon ampunan pada ke-9 temannya. Wonwoo mengernyit, mencoba memahami situasi yang tengah dilihatnya kini.

Pemuda itu tetap berdiri pada tempatnya menatap lekat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ke-9 orang yang dikenalnya. Seseorang dari pria yang berdiri dalam barisan melangkah maju perlahan, meninggalkan barisan mereka menuju seorang pria tua yang berada dihadapannya. "Minghao, tolong jangan lakukan. Sadarlah ini ayah." Pria tua itu mengiba pada pria kurus yang kini menyeringai kearahnya. Salah seorang dari penjaga yang berdiri tak jauh dari barisan tampak mendekat kearah pemuda itu, menyerahkan sebuah samurai padanya. Pria tua itu kini terlihat berlutut dengan tangan terikat dihadapan sang pemuda, airmatanya tampak bercucuran deras. Kedua belah bibirnya masih menggumamkan ibaan pada sang anak yang tampaknya tidak menggubris ucapannya sedikitpun. Minghao, pemuda itu mengangkat ujung samurai ditangannya ke wajah pria tua dihadapannya. Melemparkan seringaian yang semakin menjadi. "Minghao, ayah moh.."

Wonwoo melebarkan kedua matanya. Menatap tidak percaya pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya barusan. Suaranya seakan tercekat tepat dipangkal tenggorokkannya. Ia melangkah mundur perlahan, menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik dinding ruangan itu namun pandangannya masih mengarah pada kumpulan ke-9 temannya. Minghao, pemuda tadi kembali pada posisinya, membiarkan salah seorang dari penjaga menyeret tubuh tanpa kepala sang ayah. Setelahnya seorang pemuda tampak kembali maju dan berhenti tepat dihadapan seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjerit histeris dihadapannya. Lee Chan, pemuda paling kecil dalam kelompok terkekeh pelan seraya meraih sebuah pisau lipat yang diberikan oleh penjaga padanya. Wanita paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya semakin berteriak histeris mencoba untuk membuat anak laki-lakinya itu sadar. Namun pekikkan histeris itu berhenti sesaat setelah pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu melemparkan pisau lipat digenggamannya kearah dahi sang ibu membuat tubuh itu roboh seketika dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari luka tancapan didahinya. Lagi, Wonwoo menahan nafasnya membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi pada teman-temannya itu namun Wonwoo tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari pertanyaanya.

Setelahnya Mingyu tampak melangkah perlahan, meninggalkan barisan menuju seorang gadis muda yang merengek iba padanya. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya menatap gadis yang berdiri tepat dihadapan tubuh Mingyu. Meski pemuda itu tidak mengenal siapa gadis itu secara langsung, namun yang Wonwoo tau gadis muda itu ialah adik dari Mingyu karena malam sebelumnya Mingyu sempat menceritakan prihal adiknya pada Wonwoo. Pemuda itu semakin menahan deru nafasnya saat seorang dari penjaga menyerahkan sebuah mata bor pada Mingyu. Gadis muda itu berteriak histeris, meronta berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman penjaga yang kini memegangi kedua lengannya. Ia terus memohon pada Mingyu untuk tidak melakukan apapun padanya. "Lubangi kerongkongannya aku merasa muak mendengar ia terus menjerit." Samar namun Wonwoo dapat mendengar suara wanita yang berdiri diujung sana, menikmati setiap permainan yang dibuatnya. Gadis muda itu semakin menangis histeris saat tangan kiri Mingyu menjambak kasar rambutnya. Ia menyeriangai, mendekatkan mata bor pada leher sang adik. Deru nafas gadis itu tampak semakin cepat, ia menggeleng lemah berharap Mingyu tidak akan melakukan itu namun harapannya sirna. Tubuhnya mengejang saat Mingyu menusukkan mata bor pada tenggorokkannya, membuat darah mengotori setiap inchi wajah pemuda itu. Suara dari mesin bor yang bercampur dengan suara dari tenggorokkan tercekat gadis muda itu terasa menyakiti telinga Wonwoo. Ia membekap keras kedua telinganya. Merasa begitu ketakutan. Wonwoo kembali memandang kearah gadis yang masih tampak menggelepar diatas lantai beton. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang ada dihadapannya kini. Kim Mingyu, orang yang tampak begitu ramah dan mencintai adiknya mampu bertindak seperti tadi. Seluruh tulang Wonwoo seakan dicabut dari tubuhnya. Ia merosot pada dinding dihadapannya. Kakinya terasa begitu lemas menatap mayat yang berada dihadapannya.

"Disini kau rupanya." Wonwoo mengadah, menatap seorang wanita muda yang menyeriangai kearahnya. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan seretan dari penjaga yang kini memegangi lengannya. Seluruh mata yang berada disana beralih menatapnya. "Aku menemukan tikus ini bersembunyi disana." Ujar wanita muda yang kini berdiri disekitar Wonwoo. Wonwoo melangkah mundur, berusaha menjaga jarak pada setiap orang yang berada disana. Wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri menyaksikan permainan itu melangkah mendekati Wonwoo. Menyuruh beberapa penjaganya untuk menyeret Wonwoo ketempat dimana Mingyu berada sebelumnya. "Kami punya hadiah untuk mu, Jeon Wonwoo." Ujar wanita itu seraya memberikan isyarat pada penjaganya untuk menyeret keluar seseorang. Wonwoo melebarkan kedua matanya, menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. "Kak!" Pemuda yang berada dihadapan Wonwoo memekik tertahan. Seorang dari penjaga terlihat menendang kakinya, membuat posisinya berubah menjadi berlutut dihadapan Wonwoo yang masih tampak mematung. "Aku ingin kau membunuhnya dengan cara mu." Wonwoo menggeleng, melangkah mundur menjauhi pemuda yang masih mengiba padanya. "Aku tidak bisa." Gumam Wonwoo lirih yang dibuahi tawa keras dari wanita itu. "Kau tidak mampu, Jeon Wonwoo?" Wonwoo tak bergeming, masih menatap pada adiknya yang terus menangis mengiba padanya untuk diselamatkan. "Kim Mingyu, kau bersedia melakukannya?"

"Tentu." Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu yang beranjak maju menuju adiknya. Berteriak keras pada pemuda itu, namun perlawanannya terlihat sia-sia saat dua orang penjaga menahan tubuhnya. "Jangan sentuh adikku, bangsat!" Wonwoo memekik keras saat Mingyu meraih samurai yang digunakan Minghao untuk membunuh ayahnya tadi. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menyeringai mengacungkan ujung samurai pada wajah adik Wonwoo. "Kim Mingyu hentikan kau bajingan!" Wonwoo masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman penjaga yang menahannya. Ia memekik keras saat Mingyu mulai mengayunkan samurai ditangannya. Setelahnya Wonwoo terdiam, menatap kosong pada arah pandangnya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas saat menatap mayat sang adik yang terjatuh tepat dilantai beton dengan genangan darah yang berasal dari tubuh adiknya sendiri. Mingyu melangkah perlahan menujunya melemparkan seringaian pada pemuda berkulit putih itu. "Hanya yang berani yang akan menang, pecundang."

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya panik, deru nafasnya terdengar begitu cepat. Buliran keringat sebesar biji jagung tampak mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia menatap sekelilinya, setelahnya menghembuskan nafas berat. Mimpi, namun terasa begitu nyata untuk pemuda itu. Ia mengusap wajahnya pelan, kembali menarik nafas dalam. Sejenak menatap seseorang yang tertidur diseberang ranjang bertingkatnya. Kim Mingyu.

"Kau tau, aku mendapatkan mimpi yang begitu buruk semalam." Ujar Lee Chan masih sambil mengunyah sarapannya. Wonwoo terdiam, tak menggubris ucapan pemuda yang berjarak 3 tahun darinya itu. "Benarkan? Kau mimpi apa? Semalam aku juga dapat mimpi buruk." Balas Seokmin yang berada diseberang bangku Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangkat pandangannya, menatap sejenak pada Mingyu yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya setelahnya membuang kembali arah pandangnya pada sarapan dihadapannya yang belum tersentuh sedikitpun. "Aku bermimpi Jisoo melemparkan ku kedalam jurang secara sengaja." Jisoo, pemuda yang namanya dibawa tampak tersedak. Menatap tak percaya pada Lee Chan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu padamu." Ujarnya.

"Semalam aku bermimpi si brengsek ini mencoba mendorongku ke dalam mesin penggiling daging." Ucap Seungcheol seraya melemparkan tatapan sinis pada Wonwoo. "Jika itu terjadi, aku pastikan dia yang akan tergiling di dalamnya, bukan aku!" Ujarnya kembali. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, tak berniat menggubris ucapan Seungcheol. Semua orang yang berada dikamar tidur itu tampaknya memiliki mimpi buruknya masing-masing, dan disetiap mimpi pasti salah seorang diantara mereka menjadi tersangka. Wonwoo mengusap sebelah matanya pelan, kembali menatap kosong pada sarapannya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh mimpi yang didapatkannya malam tadi. Ia masih dapat merasakan perasaan ngeri yang teramat terlebih saat Mingyu membunuh adiknya. "Apa kau juga bermimpi buruk semalam, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pada Mingyu yang mengajukan pertanyaan padanya setelahnya ia megangguk samar. "Apa yang kau mimpikan?"

"Aku terbangun dan melihat kamar kita kosong, kalian semua tidak ada diranjang masing-masing. Setelah itu aku pergi keluar, aku berfikir mungkin aku terlambat bangun. Namun aku menemukan kalian berbaris dengan kaku diruang latihan, bersama para penjaga dan wanita itu. Aku tidak tau apa yang kalian lakukan jadi aku hanya berdiri ditempatku dan menyaksikan semuanya." Ujarnya lirih. Wonwoo tampak menghembuskan nafasnya berat, kembali menatap sarapannya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Junghan, pemuda yang lebih banyak berdiam diri itu membuka suaranya, menatap penasaran pada Wonwoo. "Kalian tampak bertingkah dengan begitu mengerikan. Saat itu aku lihat Minghao menebas kepala ayahnya sendiri lalu Lee Chan yang melemparkan pisau lipat hingga menancap didahi ibunya dan.." Wonwoo menggantung ucapannya, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu dengan alis bertaut. "Mingyu membunuh adiknya sendiri dan adikku." Lanjutnya. Keadaan hening setelah Wonwoo mengatakan mimpi yang dialaminya semalam.

Lee Chan, pemuda itu tertawa dengan nada tak percaya seraya menatap Wonwoo. "Kau bercanda? Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin membunuh ibu ku sendiri tau!" Pekiknya cukup keras. Wonwoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa mimpinya yang paling buruk diantara teman-temannya. Bahkan mimpinya mampu membuat Wonwoo ingin menjaga jarak dengan setiap orang yang berada disekitarnya. Ia hanya takut.

.

.

Ke-10 pemuda itu kini berdiri tepat didalam ruang latihan. Terdapat sebuah _ring_ pertandingan buatan diruang latihan itu. Wanita yang berdiri dihadapan ke-10 pemuda itu tersenyum lebar seakan tidak terjadi apapun selama ini. "Baiklah, untuk hari ini aku akan mengadakan latihan fisik dimana kalian semua akan secara acak aku pilih untuk beradu diatas _ring_ sana. Yang memenangkan pertandingan akan mendapatkan poin tambahan dimana poin tersebut dapat menentukan berapa banyak senjata yang akan kalian miliki diujung permaninan ini." Jelasnya. Ke-10 pemuda itu tak bergeming, hanya menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan tak berminat. "Baiklah, untuk yang pertama memulai aku ingin Vernon dan Junghan untuk bertanding." Setelahnya kedua nama yang disebut beranjak menuju _ring_ pertandingan. Keduanya berusaha untuk bertahan dari pukulan masing-masing namun Vernon kalah pada pukulan yang diberikan Junghan tepat disisi telinga kanan pemuda itu. Keduanya turun dan digantikan oleh dua orang selanjutnya, Mingyu dan Seokmin. Seokmin terus berusaha menyerang namun Mingyu, pemuda itu tampak begitu lihai menghindari setiap pukulan yang dilayangkan Seokmin. Mingyu mendekat perlahan, meninju perpotongan leher Seokmin yang membuat pemuda itu terjatuh seraya memekik tertahan. Kemenangan jatuh pada Mingyu.

Pertandingan ketiga, Lee Chan dan Minghao. Minghao, pemuda yang dianggap paling lugu dalam kelompok dapat dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan Lee Chan dalam sekali pukulan telak diulu hati pemuda itu yang nyaris membuat Lee Chan kehilangan nafasnya. Minghao memenangkan pertandingan ketiga. Selanjutnya, Jun dan Jisoo. Kedua pemuda itu bertarung dengan menjaga jarak satu sama lain. Baik Jun maupun Jisoo tidak berniat untuk menyerang. Namun kemenangan jatuh pada Jisoo setelah pemuda itu nyaris mematahkan kaki kanan Jun dengan tendangannya. Jisoo keluar sebagai pemenang namun pemuda itu tampak tak merasa bahagia sedikitpun. Bagi Jisoo ia tidak pernah ingin melukai siapapun dalam hidupnya, sebuah dosa besar. Dan pertandingan terakhir, Wonwoo dengan Seungcheol.

"Aku bertaruh Seungcheol akan menganggap serius pertandingan ini." Ucap Seokmin sambil meringis memegangi perpotongan lehernya yang masih terasa begitu nyeri. "Dia pasti tidak akan memberi ampun pada Wonwoo, terlebih lagi Seungcheol seperti ada dendam tersendiri dengannya." Setiap orang yang berada dibarisan itu mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Junghan. Wonwoo menarik nafasnya perlahan, menatap Seungcheol yang menyeringai kearahnya. "Aku tidak akan memberikan ampun padamu." Ujarnya sinis. Pertandingan dimulai dan Seungcheol mengambil langkah lebih dekat kearah Wonwoo. Pemuda berkulit putih itu melangkah mundur berusaha menjauhi Seungcheol. Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat dirahang Wonwoo membuat tubuhnya sedikit tidak seimbang. Wonwoo kembali menjaga jarak dengan Seungcheol. Mulutnya dapat mengecap rasa asin dari darah yang mengalir dari dalam mulutnya. Lagi, pukulan keras pada batang hidungnya membuat Wonwoo terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut. Ia dapat merasakan aliran darah segar keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Pemuda itu kembali berdiri, menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan buram, menyeka darah segar yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Seungcheol terkekeh mengejek, pemuda itu kembali mendekat kearah Wonwoo melayangkan tinjunya pada telinga Wonwoo yang berhasil membuat pemuda itu tersungkur setelahnya menghujaminya dengan tendangan brutal.

Mingyu merangsek masuk kedalam _ring_ , menarik tubuh Seungcheol dan mendorongnya menjauh setelahnya menyentuh lengan Wonwoo. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Wonwoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu, tubuh pemuda itu bergetar hebat. Ia tak pernah berkelahi seumur hidupnya dan Mingyu mengetahui itu. Mingyu, pemuda itu segera mengangkat Wonwoo dipunggungnya dan membawanya menuju ruang perawatan yang memang sudah disediakan. Pertandingan terakhir, Seungcheol keluar sebagai pemenang.

.

.

Wonwoo meringkuk dibalik selimutnya, meringis kecil saat merasakan nyeri yang kembali menghujam rusuk bagian kanannya. Terbatuk pelan saat rasa nyeri itu seakan ikut meremas paru-parunya. Bunyi petir yang menyambar serta derasnya hujan membuat Wonwoo tak dapat memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sudah berusaha meredam suara-suara itu dengan menyembunyikan tubuhnya didalam selimut namun tak kunjung membuatnya tenang. Pemuda itu tersentak saat merasakan seseorang menaiki ranjangnya. Ia menurunkan selimutnya, menatap pada Mingyu yang melemparkan senyuman tipis. "Kau tidak bisa tidur 'kan?" Wonwoo tak bergeming masih menatap Mingyu kosong. Mingyu menghembuskan nafas pelan, meminta sedikit ruang pada Wonwoo setelahnya pemuda itu merangsek masuk kedalam selimut Wonwoo dan meringkuk disamping tubuh Wonwoo yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Tidurlah, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu sampai kau tertidur pulas." Ujar Mingyu masih melemparkan senyuman tipis pada Wonwoo. Pemuda berkulit putih itu mengangguk samar setelahnya menyamankan posisi tidurnya disamping Mingyu.

.

Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya, gemuruh petir kembali membuatnya terjaga. Suasana gelap membuatnya mau tak mau berusaha untuk menegaskan pandangannya. Ia terdiam, menatap wajah Mingyu yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya, tersenyum tipis sejenak. Pemuda itu masih menatap lekat wajah Mingyu yang terlelap, menatapnya lekat. Setelahnya Wonwoo menyentuh sisi kanan kepala Mingyu, mencoba memasuki alam mimpi pemuda itu. Wonwoo seorang _dream walker_ , dimana kemampuannya itu membuat Wonwoo dapat ikut menjelajah masuk kedalam mimpi orang-orang disekitarnya hanya dengan sentuhan kecil pada tubuh orang itu.

.

Wonwoo terdiam, menatap sekelilingnya yang terasa begitu sepi. Ia mencoba memahami situasinya. "Atap bangunan? Mau apa Mingyu kesini?" Gumamnya. Terdengar derap langkah yang mendekat. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, menatap tak percaya pada dua orang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari pinggiran _rooftop_. "Mingyu dan… aku?" gumamnya kembali. Kedua pemuda itu tampak begitu panik dan ketakutan. Derap langkah lainnya terdengar mendekat kearah pintu _rooftop_. Wonwoo menatap lekat arah itu, setelahnya nyaris terlonjak dari tempatnya saat beberapa orang yang tidak pernah ditemuinya tampak menuju kearah Mingyu dan dirinya yang lain. Ia hanya berdiri ditempatnya, memikirkan begitu banyak pertanyaan dari mimpi seorang Kim Mingyu yang tengah disinggahinya kini. Mingyu dan dirinya yang lain tampak melangkah mundur dan berhenti saat punggung kaki keduanya menabrak tepat pada pembatas. Baik Mingyu dan dirinya yang lain menatap sejenak pada jarak yang terbentang luas dibawah sana. Mingyu tampak kembali menatap kumpulan orang yang kini sudah mengepung mereka. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menghela nafas panjang setelahnya mendorong tubuh Wonwoo yang lainnya hingga tubuh itu terjatuh dengan cepat menuju aspal yang berada dibawah sana.

.

Wonwoo membuka matanya cepat, terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu bergerak mundur seraya menatap ngeri pada Mingyu yang masih terlelap disisi lain ranjangnya. Nafasnya menderu cepat, ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Kim Mingyu, pemuda itulah yang membunuh dirinya dimasa lalu. Wonwoo menelan salivanya sulit. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

"Ini tidak nyata 'kan?"

\- Mental Holocaust End -

* * *

Chit chat : hai hai! aku blk lagi bawa next chapt dr series ini. maaf sblmnya krn jarang update jiwa nulis aku lg nggak keluar jujur aja hehe. Oh ya sblmnya aku mau minta maaf buat ff yg sebelumnya aku rise **DISTURBING** yang nyatanya justru bikin salah satu readers ngerasa kecewa. aku ngewakilin om cuming minta maaf. sblmnya, disana aku blng kalo ff itu d'buat sama om cuming &tmn2nya yang ank sastra but plis itu cuma ide bkn secara k'seluruhan ank sastra itu ikut andil dlm pembuatan ff **DISTURBING.** lagipula ky'a yg salah sih d'aku hrs'a nggak aku posting ff itu krn sebenernya juga om cuming ksh itu bukan utk d'post tp utk bahan bacaan aku yg akhir2 ini lg down jiwa nulisnya. jd aku cuma mau mnta maaf aja sebesar2'a utk kalian yg sempet baca  & ngerasa kecewa /bow. Next utk lanjutan series ini aku mnta maaf bgt klo nggak asik atau nggak sesuai perkiraan kalian. minta maaf jg klo typo nyebar dmn2 cara penulisan aku yg acak2an susah d'ngerti atau bikin bosen mnta maaf bgt. Alur tetep d'pegang om cuming yg lg sedikit brjuang sama dunia kampus'a. trakhir kalo sempet tlng klik tombol review dan kasih kita masukkan ya baik dlm segi penulisan atau alur cerita, terima kasih /bow

salam,

Crypt14


End file.
